A group of patients with Hodgkin's disease of stages 1 and 2 who were enrolled in the years 1967 to 1973 in a collaborative clinical trial comparing involved and extended field radiotherapy will be followed to determine mortality and morbidity through 10 years following enrollment. Outcome measures include survival, extension of disease, distant extension of disease, and complications. Initial descriptive variables include age, sex, histologic type, use of diagnostic laparotomy, stage, systemic symptoms. Continued follow-up will serve to refine outcome measures at the early intervals since treatment and to obtained measures of outcome at longer intervals. Treatment effects significantly different from zero have been seen in frequencies of extensions and complications but not in frequency of distant extensions or in mortality up to the present date. It is desired to determine whether effects follow this same pattern in later follow-up years or whether early extensions serve as predictors of later distant extensions or death. Twenty institutions have enrolled at least one patient each, and at least one survivor remains under follow-up in each center. Continued follow-up will be obtained through collaboration between these centers and the coordinating center, Boston. A total of 404 patients remain active at this time. It is estimated that 270 patients will survive to 10 years after enrollment.